fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
P.E.D. DirectCast/The Legend of Evi: Spirit of the Goddess
This page contains the P.E.D. DirectCast for The Legend of Evi: Spirit of the Goddess; outdated information is highlighted by italics. =Original= So, I'm back with my first blog of 2017; and not to mention, my third Phazonworks Engineering Division DirectCast (my version of the Nintendo Direct, for those who don't know). This time I'm talking about my handling a character that isn't mine and a concept that isn't mine, so basically, the game itself isn't mine, but I did put it on the wiki. So where does this Zelda spinoff come from? Let's take a look down memory lane for me (and one of you, in particular) as we delve into the origins of The Legend of Evi: Spirit of the Goddess. The Story A while back, good ol' Pyro came up with an idea for a Zelda spinoff involving his own OC Evi; he basically layed down the plot as well: Evi fights the Queen of a future version of Hyrule who plans to exterminate all races other than her own, as she doesn't trust any of the races. Evi, born and raised among the Sheikah tribe but being an incarnation of the Goddess's power, stands against this, and must essentially resurrect the Triforce in order to prevent this. To do that, Evi must travel to each of the 8 elemental temples and purge each of them of the evil that has corrupted them over the years; that won't be easy, as each are sealed off by the race protecting them (Goron for the Fire Temple, Rito for the Air Temple, Deku for the Forest Temple, etc. etc, you get the point by now) and a gate that will only open if imbued with the power of that element (an elemental arrow, in other words, one for each Temple). The race will only let you in, if you help them solve a major problem for them. (Ocarina of Time, anyone?) Eventually, though, Pyro scrapped the Zelda spinoff and made Evi an original character for an original series; I, on the other hand, really liked the Zelda spinoff idea, so when Pyro transitioned her from Zelda OC to OS OC, I essentially took it upon myself to do Evi's original concept. He seemed happy enough with it. The Gameplay So for the Gameplay, I had to look in a lot of different places for LOE; so I settled on a few core elements. *Nice big open world (essential for any Zelda game, even if it is a spinoff) *Dungeons having one specific theme about them (and one gigantic main room) *Multiple weapons (each having a practical use and a specific fighting style; for example, the Megaton Hammer is slow, powerful and can hit rusted switches and break specific obstacles in the field) *And 3 types of meters for Evi's stats: Health represented by classic Zelda hearts, Magic represented by a green bar parralel to the Hearts, and Stamina represented by a yellow bar perpendicular to the Magic bar. **Health is represented by hearts (5 at the start of the journey, and can be extended by picking up the classic Heart containers, up to 20, like any core Zelda game). **Magic is prepresented by a Green Meter, parralel to the Hearts. It's divided by sections (20 MP per sections, and 5 sections total, each section gained by obtaining Magic Urns, 4 throughout all of Hyrule) and fuels pretty much any Magic attacks, the Mask of Truth, Element Arrows, and other stuff. **Stamina - I dunno if this has been a thing in past Zelda games, but this rechargable Yellow meter (charged faster by gathering the occasional Stamina Orb) usually dictates how often you can do certain actions - running, swimming without breathing air, staying in very hot or very cold enviroments without proper protection, climbing for a long duration of time. All of these drain the stamina meter over time. Stamina Shrines (found in different places can extend the Stamina Meter by half the basic level of Stamina (8 shrines, each in different corners of the land). *There are other aspects, besides Items, that can improve Evi as well, which are gained mainly from Great Fairy Fountains, which can be accessed by playing Zelda's Lullaby on the Goddess's Harp. Guess where Evi gets that from. So that's pretty much the key elements of the game itself. But have I said what the Items that Evi gets are? Nope. That's because I'm doing it next. The Items So, the items in this game aren't limited to a basic sword/shield combat system and 3 side items (or however many side items post-Majora's Mask Zelda games let you have); since this is a spinoff, I've decided to shake things up a bit when it comes to combat and items and other shit. *Combat items themselves have specific combos, like Hyrule Warriors, but also, if you choose, can have cross-weapon super combos (based on the cross-weapons combos from DC Universe Online) which do devastatingly powerful versions of basic weapon combos but also involve comboing with other weapons as well (like Megaton Hammer combo using stuff from the Golden Gauntlets; just an example, not confirming that is a legit combo). *Elemental Arrows have practical uses, open dungeons, and do varying effects to various enemies. The Earth Arrow, for example, has a practical use as essentially the Bomb Arrow, though it has the strength of a Powder Keg from Majora's Mask, since it is hitting the obstacle with the force of an earthquake. *Dungeon Items are obtained in the dungeon, have a specific use (usually tied into the dungeon's main mechanic), can sometimes be used in combat, and are usually required to beat the boss of the dungeon. For example, the Earth Temple's main thing is demolition, be it controlled or chaotic; thus, the Bomb Bag is obtained there. Go figure. Hyrule So, since this essentially melds the 3 timelines of Zelda together, you guys can expect a lot of past locations coming back in this. I am essentially dividing Hyrule into 8 regions (you guys can clearly tell what the main number is in this game) each for one the 8 elements. For example, the Forest region, home of the Deku, has the Lost Woods (where else would it be? Death Mountain?) the Deku hometown (might re-use the Deku palace for this) and the Woodfall region (I say "region" because I have no official name for it as of yet; maybe Woodfall Jungle or something unoriginal like that). Final Word So, that'll be all for now on LOE. I'll have to wait until the Valentine's showcase to show you guys anything else; so, this is Darth Phazon, signing out for now. See you guys next DirectCast. Category:P.E.D. DirectCasts